Karai's Vendetta
" " is the 21st episode of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. Sypnosis In the Foot Headquarters, Shredder, in his left hand, is holding/torturing a Kraang that he had captured and interrogates it about why they were strictly pursuing/hunting the Turtles when he had encountered the two aliens in the previous episode. At first, The Kraang's speech is not understandable at all, as they only produce senseless squealing when fully out of their exo-suits. When inserted into it's exoskeleton (which Karai was able to take in "The Alien Agenda"), however, it completely refuses to speak in any way....When The Shredder threatens it with one of his unsheathed gauntlet blades, it begrudgingly admits that the girl April O'Neil is the very link that is missing from The Kraang's conspiracy, and that the Turtles are the ones that have been harboring - and succeeding in - protecting her. Shredder then orders his adoptive daughter, Karai, to try to find April and capture her. He believes that, with her 'immense, unequaled value', they could possibly use her as a means to lure all five of his adversaries all the way out from their odd place of hiding. Down in the sewers, everyone is immersed in their training. While April is there practicing some of her moves alongside Splinter, Donatello and Leonardo are dueling, and Raphael and Michelangelo are doing so as well. Raph attacks Mikey head on, but the latter then moves into a position that allows him to flip Raph over when he attacks...Mikey joyously celebrates for a moment, but then Raph gets up and grabs him from behind, demanding him to give up...Mikey complies, only for Splinter to step into the scene and teach his pupils yet another valuable lesson. He instructs Raph to grab him from behind in Japanese. Raph does so, just like the latter did with Mikey; but instead of surrendering, Splinter promptly licks Raph in the face. Obviously disgusted by this, Raph lets his sensei go and this allows himself to get easily defeated. Splinter then remarks that Raph should take a bath into consideration... Just when Leo, Mikey and Raph are all watching Space Heroes, Donnie comes in, talking about the results of a test that he and April just finished. He explains that The Kraang have recently put a small amount of a certain chemical into the New York City's water supply (which he found out because of the Kraang data storage device that he decrypted), which is extremely dangerous. Mikey then accidentally knocks over the container of purified Kraang water that Donnie managed to segregate from a little bit of sewage, and it spills right onto April's arm, but, oddly, it does not have any noticeable effects on her....She quickly shrugs this enigma off, however - and then decides to go up to the surface to get a bite of some real 'human food' for a change and think about an essay that is due. Donnie then tells the others that they can destroy the underwater Kraang base (which they've determined is where the Mutagen is being put into the water) with another invention of his: A cool-looking submarine. However, it runs primarily on kinetic energy, which means that the Turtles have to constantly supply it by pedaling on stationery bikes (until both of the engines are totally charged)... As they begin to approach the Kraang's secret base, they encounter a large creature that Don assumes is from Dimension X. They are able to easily outsmart it, however, and successfully break into the base undetected...When Leo says 'We've got bigger fish to fry now', Michelangelo playfully cracks a joke to as a mere way to try and pass time: "I don't think we're gonna' find a bigger fish than that". Meanwhile, April unknowingly encounters Karai on the surface when the former has trouble figuring out how to work a brand new type of food machine up there. After helping April out, Karai asks if she can join her; April actually says yes, but she is still very oblivious to this stranger's true identity...The two then enter Murukami's noodle shop. They begin engaging in a relatively serene conversation and the two are actually able to identify some similarities that they have. Eventually, Karai (who, at first, comes up with the alias 'Harmony' to fool April) ends her facade and promptly decides to reveal herself when April is almost baited into trying her order: Turtle soup!! April then tries to leave, but Karai grabs the strap of her purse from behind and pulls her back, telling her that she is coming with her...Thanks to Murakami, however, April manages to make a quick escape. She steals a Pizza delivery guy's motorized bicycle (much to the guy's resentment), but is pursued by Karai on a motorcycle that she quickly finds in the area. Just as the Turtles prepare to attack a large horde of Kraang, April calls Donnie at a horrible time. She tells him that Karai is after her, which causes him to panic a tremendous amount - However, he tells her to stay calm as much as possible, but to keep some distance between herself and her pursuer...He and his brothers soon defeat all of The Kraang with relative ease, but Don then tries to urge the others to leave so that they can help April. However, Leo is able to convince him to destroy the chemical tanks in the base before rushing to her aid. So, Donnie manages to rig a Kraang gun to go off in less than 90 seconds, but the creature from earlier breaks into the room from a hole below and attacks the Turtles, complicating matters further. However, Mikey seemingly defeats it and all four Turtles escape just before the base itself erupts in a massive explosion. However, the creature somehow managed to survive, and it begins chasing down the sub, thinking of it is a female of it's very own species!!! The gargantuan beast latches on, but Leo pulls down a lever that releases some type of depth charges, which, in turn, cause the creature to release them, leaving it emotionally crushed.... Back in the city, Karai is forced to take to the rooftops (due to a moving van that is backing up and impedes her path forward) and starts tracking April from above for a short while, but the latter unintentionally ends up trapping herself in an alley way...April bravely draws her new weapon (that Splinter offered her a couple episodes back) and Karai compliments it's utter 'beauty', before quickly disarming April and throwing the Tessen aside...April then tries attacking her opponent directly, but Karai manages to dodge every single one of her attacks. Just when April starts running towards Karai once again, Karai delivers a kick that sends April reeling backwards...She then kicks April into the wall of a building, before mercilessly kicking her again and again in both the shoulders & chest. April falls down, though gathers just enough inner-strength to get herself back up, but she has already become extremely weak...Karai then grabs April, hoists her up on her knee, and punches her hard in the gut. She then knocks April onto the street's sidewalk with yet another fervent kick. While Karai continues attacking, she jealously demands to know what makes April so very important to everyone. April, however, is able to verbally defend herself and provide her own form of questions. Just when Karai has her truly pinned down, April mentions that she lost her mother. For some reason, this causes Karai to hesitate quite a bit (most likely because something similar might have occurred with her) and she then becomes flabbergasted when she realizes that the two of them actually have a commonality of some sort. April then remembers the lesson that Splinter had taught both her and the Turtles earlier. She then gathers up enough strength to grab Karai by the collar, throw her over her own head and down some nearby subway stairs - and April then escapes on one of the motorcycles, saying to herself, "Not bad for a nobody". Karai quickly gets herself back on her feet as well - but then looks upward and bears what appears to be a rather guilt-ridden expression on her face; Yet again, this might suggest more than a thing or two.... Soon, the Turtles and April all meet back up in the sewer lair, where April tells them all about her own dramatic duel with Karai and her first, laudable victory. As expected, all of the Turtles are quite impressed by what she tells them, but Splinter (who does tell her that she used her training well, on the bright side) is also more or less concerned and tells her that, since both the Kraang and the Foot Clan seem to be after April now, the smartest decision would be for April to stay with them in the sewers as much as possible, since it is the only place that she is truly safe. This results in April protesting - and Donnie briefly cheering with joy....At first, she is very upset, due to the fact that she won't be seeing any of her good friends or family members for quite a while (or going to school), but Leo reiterates to her that everything will go back to normal once The Kraang and Shredder have been defeated for good, and have truly exited out of her life (and when her father has been rescued once and for all), which makes April strictly determined to get her old life back... Home video releases ;DVD * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Ultimate Showdown External links * Turtlepedia: